From the Icey Heavens Above
by xXxSnowCrystalsxXx
Summary: Hinamori seems like an average shy girl that lives in London. She's dating Aizen, an handsome self-centered jerk. Despite thier differences, Hinamori still stays with him for mysterious reasons yet to be known. However, a new neighbor soon changes that.
1. Chapter 1

From the Icey Heavens Above

**Chapter I. A Rainy Days' Story**

It was a breezey late afternoon in London, and the thick evening sky was growing thicker with clouds of various shades of navy blue that drifted lazily across the baby blue patches where a glimmer of the suns' rays peaked down at the gray city. There was a warm humid wind breezing about the air. As Hinamori walked down the long paved sidewalk, she paused for just a brief moment and tilted her head back to gaze upon the changing sky. _It's going to rain soon... _She thought to herself. Her large dark brown eyes slowly followed the approaching rain clouds with a expressionless look of deep thought... The silent moment of thought was soon interupted as a single drop of rain fell from the sky and graced itself upon her cheek. She gave a small saddened sigh. Then very gently, she lifted her hand and brushed it across her cheek, before turing her head away and quietly continuing her way down the sidewalk with her hands tucked into her stylish black winter coat and her eyes following the ground. _I hope it doesn't storm. _She thought as she faught back the anxiety.

As the view of her studio apartment came into view, Hinamori felt a sense of relief. By then it was full out raining, so she quickened her pace a little, making a few delicate splashes through some light puddles on the sidewalk and hurried across the gleaming blades of green grass. She could feel the stares of one of her grudging neighbors as she passed by thier van that was sitting parked on the side of the apartment next to hers with the windshield wippers in full motion and a soft rumbling motor. She stared striaght ahead, pretending not the notice the irritated looks being aimed in her direction and placed her key inside the door, before heading inside. After she finally made it inside, Hinamori swung the door shut and leaned her back against the frame for a moment with a prominet frown drawn across her lips._ I wish they didn't stare at me like that...ever since I let Aizen back in my life, they've been acting this way. Are our arguements really that loud? _She mused as her eyes ruffled her her dark brown eyes. There was a flicker of light that flashed across the window. Hinamori leaned from against the door and slid off her coat. Then she headed over to a window and peaked out the blinds to see if her neighbors were still in front of thier apartment. The van was gone. Hinamori gave a indifferent sigh and was about to turn away but there was bright white object from above the apartment across from her that caught her attention. Her eyes wondered onto the object out of curiousity and to her surprise it was the hair of a guy about her age with aquamarine eyes sitting on the very edge of the railing of the balconey above and boredly watching the rain fall with his arms folded across his chest and a serious expression drawn across his handsome features. Hinamori felt her heart race for a brief moment because she was afraid that the guy would fall to his death or get struck by lightening. _Oh my god!_ Leaning closer into the window, Hinamori bit her lip and stared with wide curious eyes. _Who is that?...Is... he insane? _She thought in horror. It seemed as if he would fall at any moment. However, as time passed, it became strange that he didn't. His slim masculin figure seemed perfectly clam and balanced as it remained motionless. Hinamori was puzzled by this but she couldn't bare the thought of having it on her concious if he was to fall to his doom.

Turning from the window, she took in a deep breath and headed back to the door. Hinamori walked outside and sheilded the rain from her eyes with her hand as she looked up at the balconey to find the white-haired guy. He was still there, looking as though he might die from boredom. Hinamori then bravely shouted up at him, forcing her worried voice to become as loud as she could manage. "H-Hey!" "It's not safe up there, you know!" "You can fall...or get hurt!" As soon as the words left her lips, the white-haired males' beautiful aquamarine eyes suddenly fell gracefully down from what they were staring at and landed on Hinamori. The moment he stared at her, Hinamori immediately regretted saying anything at all to the beautiful male. Something about him made her feel as though it would be outragous for such a perfect creature to get injured. God would not let such a thing happen. She hesitantly stared back, secretly hoping she didn't offend him or anything. It was a silent moment of the two just staring at eachother. He didn't move. Hinamori began to feel even more akward_. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything... _she thought witn an innocent look of confusion drawn in her brown eyes.

Then suddenly white-haired male gave a calm boyish grunt and turned away as he lept onto the other side of the balconey. He walked to the glass sliding door and slid it open, without another glance in her direction. His figure disappeared.

Hinamori continued to just stare at the balconey for a moment with feelings of deep curiousity. She had never seen anyone like him before... well, at least he would be okay now. With bit of relief, Hinamori turned back into her apartment and got settled to go to sleep. It would be alot better for her to sleep through a storm then to be awake.

**Next day...**

The very next morning, Hinamori was awakened by the loud sound of a car honking out front of her apartment. Her eyes fluttered open to the warm glow of sunlight beaming from her window. _What the-...? _Hinamori rolled out of bed and quickly changed into a green t-shirt and some kapris. Then she wondered to the door and poked her head outside. "Goodmorning love!" The voice was so familair she nearly blushed upon hearing it. It was Aizen! A soft smile grew over her lips as she saw the tall lean dark-haired male walking from his shiney black sports-car. He greeted her with a gentle hug. "Gin and I decided to take you and Rangiku out for breakfast this morning." "Sorry I didn't tell you sooner...it really is sorta short notice." He said with a perfect dimpled grin that made it seem as if he really wasn't sorry in the least. Hinamori gave a hesitent smile back and shrugged. "It's alright." She turned her eyes towards the car as the sight of the perfect blonde could be seen wearing a goregus blue blouse as she waved from the window. "Hinamori! Hiii!" She grinned, showing off her sparkling teeth and clear blue eyes. Hinamori felt sick with envy. She gave a sheepish wave to Rangiku. "Are you wearing_ that_?" The blonde asked with a look of slight disapproval that she couldn't help showing. Hinamoris' face colored in soft pink and she tilted her head a little, so that the long dark strands of hair hid her embarrassment. "No...of course not...I'll go get dressed." Hinamori said, hesitantly. Aizen continued to grin. "Alright, but try not to be too long love."" Gin and I have plans today." he explained to her. Hinamori gave him a petulant look and then turned, heading back inside her apartment to find another outfit to wear. "_He and Gin always have plans...he should just date HIM" _she grumbled bitterly. She suddenly felt warm cheeks grow warmer with anger. With a sigh, she then dashed into her room and threw around different tops and bottoms until she finally decided she was satisfied with just wearing peach colored sweater and some dark skinny jeans. She brushed her dark stringy hair up into a long poney tail and then headed outside the house. Aizen smirked and placed his arm around her shoulder as he lead her to the car. He pulled out a boque of pink roses and held it out to her. Hinamori forget about being angery and beamed softly once her eyes caught sight of her favorite flowers. "Oh Aizen! They're lovely!" she exclaimed as she took the roses gave them a delicate sniff. "Awww!" Rangiku commented as she saw the flowers. Gin simply grinned. "Alright, lets go get some bloody pancakes, im straving." Aizen said as he jumped into the drivers' seat and the four of them pulled out of the driveway. Hinamori was sitting in the backseat of the car smiling with the flowers hugged endearingly to her chest. Her eyes shifted up to look out the window and to her surprise the guy from the night before was standing in broad daylight with his back leaned against the side of his apartment and his eyes staring intensely in thier direction, like he was curious about something. Hinamori bit her lip and looked down at the flowers. She lowered her head and absently brushed the soft petals of the roses, getting lost in thier beauty.

Rangiku stared at the young white-haired male, turning her neck as the car drove passed him. "looks like you got a new neighbor." she stated to Hinamori with an interested voice. "What's his name?" Rangiku questioned. Hinamori gave a small shrug in response. "I don't know...He must've recently moved here." she replied, sounding as if she didn't care in the least...

Rangiku have a playful frown. "Well no wonder your neighbors don't like you." "You should greet the newcomers, you know." Rangiku paused. "Oh I know!" "You can take him my famous welcome-to-the-neighborhood cake!" Rangiku declared proudly. "I don't think he'll like sweets...he seems rather serious...besides, I don't think Aizen will appreciate me taking other guys sweets." Hinamori said and then gave a small grunt of annoience as it became clear Rangiku was excitedly rambling just ot hear herself talk. She paused from admiring the roses given to her and gave a small sigh as her eyes flickered out the window. Aizen and Gin sat in the front listening to the radio. Time went by that way for the rest of the ride.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a short chapter and its a bit more comedy in it. There's a lot of questions it's going to leave the readers hanging with by the end, but I promise it will all make sense if you keep reading the coming up chapters. Enjoy! ^.^

**Chapter II. Who said anything about cake?**

It was a a long morning at Brightons Bills' resturant with Aizen, Gin, and Rangiku. Most of the time passed with Gin and Aizen planing more events for the week and Rangiku constantly speaking gossip about Ichigo and Odihime. Hinamori half-listened to close her blonde-haired friend as she chewed small forks of eggs and fruit. Her mind was full of thoughts that she dared not to speak out loud in such a place. When everyone had finished eating thier meals, they all sat for a while. "A penny for your thoughts Hinamori..." Gin commented, giving Aizen a myserious side-glance. Hinamori looked at the shut eyelids of the tall white-haired male and gave an barely audible laugh. "You know very well what my thoughts are..." she replied in a calm tone of voice. The two stared at eachother briefly and Gins' lips strecthed into a snake-like grin. "You know it's tradition among our kind." "It's been this way for thousands of years... princess..." he commented. Aizen looked at the both of them, raising his hand dismissively. "Enough." "There is a time and place for such talk." he remarked, languidly. Hinamori looked at Aizen hesitantly and then bit her lip. _There's never a time or place for us to talk here...I don't see why my father choose to-... _Rangiku suddenly smiled and stood up. "Aizens' right, we should talk about this some other time." "Right now, we should enjoy our freedom in this world." She gently pulled Hinamoris' hand, helping her from the table. "Come on, we can have some fun girl time while the boys are out !" she exclaimed. Hinamori couldn't help smiling too as she stood and nodded. "Alright." Hinamori agreed. They all left the resturant and Aizen and Gin dropped Rangiku off at Hinamoris' apartment. Aizen placed a kiss upon Hinamoris' forehead and then drove away, disappearing in the black sports-car. He never really said where they'd be going. It was always that way... Hinamori watched the shiney car disappear and then sighed.

She turned around and noticed Rangiku had already let herself into her apartment. There was a light 'clink clank' sound of hitting metal echoing from the inside. Hinamori then headed inside too, wondering what Rangiku was up to.

When she walked into the kitchen, she saw Rangiku pulling out pans, cups, eggs, butter, and cakemix. "Nayaah! " "I thought we agreed you weren't making the cake!" Hinamori gasped with a serious pout. She folded her arms. Rangiku laughed at her expression and proceeded with whipping some eggs in a bowel. "I know I know, but I really want to." "Besides, your going to be marrying soon." "There's nothing wrong with a little friendly flirting before your stuck with captain meany pants forever." Rangiku teased with a goofy smiling expression. Hinamori blushed slightly. "I-I ..flirting? What?" She seemed stunned. Rangiku rolled her eyes and poured the cake mix into the bowel. "You obviously like this blue-eyed guy that lives across from you." "I seen you blush in the car earlier when you saw him...your so easy to read." "Don't deny it." Rangiku pointed out. Hinamori didn't know what to say. She lifted her index finger to speak but the words didn't come out. Rangiku seemed pleased with this as she slid on some mittens and placed the pan into the oven. Hinamori blew a small puff of air in defeat, blowing strands of her dark bangs from her eyes. "Fine..." "I love Aizen, though, Rangiku." "But if it makes you feel better, I'll take him your welcome cake as a nice gesture." Hinamori replied, softly. Rangiku nodded. "Alrighty then!" "Let's paint our nails until it's ready." Hinamori smiled and nodded. "Sounds good to me!"

Almost an two hours went by and Rangiku was in the kitchen finishing up the final touches on the welcome cake. "Just one more thing..." she placed some fruit around it. "There." "Hinamori it's read-...!" She looked around and didn't see her brunette friend in the kitchen. "...Hinamori?" Rangiku held the cake in her arms proudly as she poked her head out of the kitchen, glancing into the main room. Hinamori was leaning across the back part of the sofa with her elbow on the upper part and her cheek leaning into her hand as she gazed admiringly out the window. "Do you hear that Rangiku...?" She asked softly. Rangiku blinked with a wonder filled expression. She walked closer to Hinamori and felt the warm breeze of the outside air flowing from the opened window. With it, there was a beautiful slow melody of a violin playing. Rangikus' gaze traveled to the source of the lovely music and saw the white-haired aquamarine-eyed male playing the gentle chords to himself as he sat on the balconey. "Yeah...he's pretty good." Rangiku replied to her, lightly. She looked at Hinamori and handed her the welcome cake. Hinamori took the cake and stared at it with fasination. "It looks good." "I hope he likes it, I guess..." She said with a small shy smile. She took the cake and left the apartment. Rangiku watched from the window, being nosey.

As Hinamori was crossing the street, a speeding red car shot across the neighborhood with a speeding yellow car right behind it. It appeared like they were racing. Hinamori didn't even notice the cars fastly approaching her. Rangikus' eyes widened and she turned and ran out the door. "Wait! " "Hinamori!" she screamed. In an instant as the scream was heard, the violin stopped playing and there was the sounds of cars crashing. Everything suddenly went black.


End file.
